Texhilutl
Texhiltutl are short stories which describe the philosophy and culture of Veleta. They are similar to the Zen Kōans, which test the progress of a Zen student. Texhiltutl are often in the form of a dialog between Neophytes or Non-Veletans, and an imaginary Master called Xan'u'tl (Metal). Xithizutl Xan'u'tl and the Blue Stone The Xithizutl Xan'u'tl instructs a Neophyte on the difference between objective truth and subjective valuation. I. It was once that the Xithizutl Xan'u'tl was within the garden of the settlement, painting. II. A curious neophyte approached him, and addressed a question to him thusly: III. "Wise one, is it not that we abandon notions of moral truth when we accept our bond?" IV. Xan'u'tl smiled and responded "That is it, my friend". V. The Neophyte thus continued in his inquiry: VI. "But what of wanton cruelty, of murder and other such barbarism of man against man. Surely, it seems to me, these would be truly wrong" VII. The Xithizutl took from the lake side a pebble, a stone of purest white. He dropped it into his paint, and plucking it out asked the Neophyte: VIII. "What colour is this pebble?" IX. "The pebble is clearly blue" came the reply. X. "No, young one, the stone is white. It is we who add the paint, and thus we who add the colours ourselves". XI. Upon hearing this, the Neophyte realised his mistake, and gained deeper understanding. He ever kept the stone, to remember this lesson. Veletan Translation (Latin script) 1. Vinugr' nibharugj manuzh saluzhuvj Xithizutl Xan'u'tl. 2. Ro'xutr' secuzh haslujujr' fishizutl, o'rizuzhuvj Xan'u'tl, ruxujr: 3. "Hashizutl, igujn'elutc inoluztujt julpebutl?" 4. Xuluzh Xan'u'tl, pizuzhuvja': "Tu'cutl a'tar'uzm, uhunhizutl." 5. Reluzh fishizugm rizutl, ruxujr: 6. "R'en'sixer'etugz herugzuvj hizpolehizujr' polruxr'en'lerugzuvj jutuzt? Tu'cujr r'etuztulza', ulocuzmo'." 7. Pu'nribugj fezuzh Xithizugm texmolutl, holzenuzh. Xan'u'gr' tenujr' lagutr' metuzho' Xan'u'gm, fezuzhuvjo', rizuzhuvj fishizutl, ruxujr: 8. "Juttegutl rar'uzh ruxugr' texmolugm?" 9. "Tenuzmulc texmolutl", pizuzha' fishizugm. 10. "R'emutl, r'en'firehizutl, molutl zenuzm. Lagutlugb igenuzm, tegutl igneuzm." 11. O'matuzha', ro'butc hasuzhunp fishizugm u'r'abutl, holvoluzhuvjo'. Haxutc o'tar'uzh molutlugb, o'lenuzt ruxujr' jumhelutl. Xithuzutl Xan'u'tl and the Wealthy Trader The Xithizutl Xan'u'tl instructs a wealthy man on the value of nothingness. I. It was once that a wealthy trader came upon the Veletan settlement, and was granted a table among the students at meal time. He begged a question of the Xithizutl. II. "Good sir, I am a man of money. I wish to attain life's most valuable treasure. To your mind, what is it I should buy?" III. "Purchase nothingness" came the answer. IV. "How can this be the most valuable, my friend?" the material man confusedly inquired, "for nothing is worthless". V. The Xithizutl took several vessels; a thimble, a glass and a bottle. Each he filled with water, and them slowly emptied each, in turn, onto the floor. VI. "Regardless of volume" Xan'u'tl stated "emptiness costs the same". VII. The money-rich man smiled, for he realised the cost of nothingness, and he left resolved to purchase it from the world. Xithuzutl Xan'u'tl and the Brash Initiate The Xithizutl teaches a young Initiate the difference between force and power. I. It was once that the Xithizutl Xan'u'tl was petitioned by a young and brash Initiate of the Order. While the Xithizutl sat conversing with his students, the Initiate interjected. II. "Xan'u'tl! I see your great skill in combat, and I desire it. Instruct me, that I might attain it" exclaimed the Initiate. The gathered students were shocked, and looked about themselves, and to the Xitvishisu'tl. III. "You wish to master the Xan'jasejuru'tl? To enter into combat at one with the tu'cjuru'tl?" inquired the an amused Xithizutl, smiling. IV. "I wish to become a master of the art," replied the Initiate "to see my enemies driven before me and vanquished". V. "I do not remunerate such desire" the Xithizutl sighed. This visibly angered the Initiate. VI. "You say this out of greed, you wish only to keep this power for yourself, Xan'u'tl!" he declared. VII. The Xithizutl paused, and after much consideration, replied thusly: "I have a path which might serve to pay you dividends of wisdom". Producing a map, and placing upon its surface a path in deep red. VIII. "Here lies an encampment of an adversarial group. Go there, steal yourself away within their bounds, retrieve all you find there" he declared. IX. The Initiate snatched the map, set out a shallow bow, and gathered his equipment and left. He was gone for weeks, then months, until he had been gone for years. In the minds of many, the young man was forgotten. X. Several years later, under a darkened night sky, a dishevelled and withered young man was left at the gates of the Veletan settlement. He was brought before the Xithizutl, at his request. XI. "Xithizutl! I am returned. I did as I was instructed, but had hardly begun my assault before the enemy overcame me, and I was taken by them to their prison. For many years, I languished in the face of their punishments, but I have overcome them, and stand before you!" cried the wasted young Initiate. XII. The Xithizutl stood and took a deep bow before beginning. "This is good. You are ready for the next step upon the path, should you choose to take it". Yet again, the Xithizutl produced a map, inscribed upon its face a path and upon its back a set of instructions. He held out this map to the Initiate, but the younger man refused to take it. Instead he proclaimed: XIII. "I am no more a fool, wise one! After my suffering and tortures I refuse to use my skill in unprovoked assault!" XIV. "You are now truly on the path to true power, my student" smiled the Xithizutl. XV. Upon hearing this, the Initiate was rapt, for he saw the foresight of the Xithizutl laid plain, and was thus granted great wisdom. Xithizutl Xan'u'tl and the Indifferent Neophyte The Xithizutl teaches an initiate the importance of curiosity and the world's wonders. I: It was once that a young neophyte was sitting on a bench, doing nothing. II: The Xithizutl Xan'u'tl was watering flowers at the time, and saw the neophyte. III: “Why do you just sit around here? Why do you not go and see the world?” the Xithizutl asked. IV: “The world has shown all it has to offer to me. There is nothing new or interesting it could show me.” V: The Xithizutl picked up his bucket of water. VI: “Swing this bucket around your body. You will see something new.” VII: “Why would I do that?” asked the boy. “It will empty the bucket and ruin my clothing!” VIII: “Yes, eventually. But we have clean clothes, and I can fetch new water.” IX: The boy picked up the bucket, and nervously began to swing it. He began to laugh as he saw the water stay inside the bucket. X: “How does it do that?” he asked. XI: “The world has more to show you yet, student. I’ll tell you shortly. But now, you must stop swinging.” XII: The boy was happy with what the Xithizutl had shown him, and once he had collected his clean clothing, he went out and learned about the world.